rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
ToS Quotes
= Sessions = Character Creation Kurt: What is Stephanie laughing at? Emily: There's no telling with the French? (XP!) Kurt: You may seduce, but not have sex with a deku. Emily: That means a land whale can't join our party. Prologue Emily: “We’ll never win against Roosevelt.” Dean: “Even with his polio!” Dean: “Oh no we’re fighting Roosevelt and Lincoln!” Emily: “We’re doomed.” Kurt: “No, ‘cause I want it to be a girl Stalfos.” Dean: “Whoo hoo! I’ll make it sexy!” Kurt: “For now let’s pretend that you guys are winning.” Kurt: “How are you exploding my game?” Rob: “It’s exalted based.” Dean: “Not a Faore’s witness!” Zaus: “What about the trees?” Kiri: “It’s rained recently.” Jay: “He’s right.” Stephanie: “I’m perched in some guy’s lap.” Zaus: “Umm…I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced.” (XP) Emily: “Kurt…is it Sam Elliot?” Kurt: “He’s not that old.” Emily: “Kurt…is it a younger Sam Elliot?” Kurt: “…Yes.” A Brave New World The Peace Treaty Dean: “Oh good, that’s my 7 dice.” Dean: “Technically it’s still hand to hand even if it’s someone else’s hand.” Rob: “I’m doing a melee!” Emily: “Do not want Jay Whack-A-Mole.” Kurt/Stallord: “I didn’t go to Stallord school for nothing.” Rob’s Phone: “Hey, listen!” (XP) Castle Town Rob/Kiri: “Yes I found them!” Emily: “I forgot Session 1 was called No Bones About It.” Rob: “We spent the night at an inn!” Jay: “There was a rock under me in the street.” Zaus: “How big was this rock?” Jay: “A big ass rock.” Stephanie: “Object or person?” Kurt: “Stationary.” Dean: “She sees a letter?” Kurt: “Well played sir.” Emily: “I’m gonna light…I have half a fancy new stick.” Everyone else: *laughter* Emily: “Wait Holy Name or Holy Mein?” Stephanie: “Holy Mane” *does Lion Mane gesture around face* Emily: “I think of it as mane too!” *does Lion Mane gesture too* Kurt: “Arguably you did the most work.” Emily: “Yeah! I was the ballast!” (XP) Kurt: “Heh...That's what she said? Well I’ll just go ahead and say it: it is not meant for oral consumption.” Everyone else: *snicker* Kurt: “Yes, yes, the new thing is to say ‘That’s what she said before you say something.’” Emily: “It’s lube!” Kurt: “It is not lube” short while later “You are all out of the hole.” Zaus: “Time to do a bit more digging.” Emily & Stephanie: *make digging with shovel motions* Temple Priest (Kurt): “Hrphrpm…” Stephanie: “Who does that remind me of…The Merlin from Sword in the Stone!” Kurt: “Yes!!!! I’m surprised you got that!” Rob: “Yes, I’m a big green beacon.” Rob’s Phone: “Hey listen!” Kurt: “Fuck the giant whale.” Stephanie: “Buckets of porn!” Emily: “Oh! I don’t know why that reminded me, but does anyone not have a Frosty Card?” Kurt: “That’s the in.” *points* “That’s the out.” *points* Kurt: “Zaus is the only one in the hole.” Dean: “Damn. I really wish there were save points.” Zaus: “I walk across the beam foot in front of foot praying to the goddesses that at least if I fall please let me fall on the king. ‘Cause if I’m gonna go, I’m gonna go.” Kurt: “I’m thinking. I have X and Z. I’m trying to figure out Y/why.” A Shot At Fate Kurt: “There will eventually be a reason for large XPness…” Dean & Emily: *snicker* “You said penis.” Kurt: “What if it’s like Peyor or something?” Kurt/Varin: “Are you pregnant again?” Kurt/Varin: “I see you found my hole. Did you go in?” Everyone else: Tee Hee. Zaus: “He’s trying to be stealthy and socially adept.” Stephanie: “All the B.S. is in the same place?” Kurt: “Actually yes!” Kurt/Boar’s Head Patron: “I don’t…what day is it? Is it a weekday?” Stephanie: “Based on the Sabbath comment from earlier I’ll say yes.” Emily: “Harman likes the game ‘Don’t Slap the Baby’.” Dean: “Oh goodie another hole.” Kurt: “He actually does have a horn on the wall.” Emily: “Wait! Does he have a Chuck Norris lever?” Averine: “You have no subtlety.” Zaus: “That was subtle! Did you not see the Deku Nut?” Averine: “That was the definition of flashy!” Kurt: “Yeah…” *makes flashy motions with hands* …The whole trip to Building 003… Emily: “I’m going to go talk to Carpentry Group.” Kurt: “You finally meet people as big as you are.” Kurt: *looking at rain outside* “Wow I’m really glad we came in now.” Thunder: *rumble* Stephanie: “I’ll help Jasmine style. A shake of the hips, twirl of the beard, and a come hither look into the alley.” (XP!) Rob: “6. 1. 4.” Dean: “You see Ohio.” Rob: “I see all of Columbus!” Rob: “That means this is a conspiracy.” Stephanie: “So it’s everyone we thought it was!” Kurt: “The priests are like ‘Really? I mean…his coffin is right there’.” Kurt: “I forgot this is kind of what you do.” Zaus: “I am a thief and an assassin. It’s what I do.” Averine: “You never told me you were a thief!” Dean: “Can we load a save file?” Stephanie: “And we all know Averine doesn’t like children.” Dean: “Which is strange because you have a factory for making them. What if Calinth wants to have children?” Stephanie: “He knows better.” Dean: “Your hatred of children acts as a natural contraceptive.” Untitled Rob: “So I think I wrote down the name of that one time use spell wrong. I wrote down Tool of Destined Toolness.” Zaus: “That’s good. I don’t have to worry about civilian crossfire.” Kurt: “For this stretch you’re running through the Middle America portion of the city.” Kiri: “Is there a wagon full of hay?” Averine: “And now I’m all wet.” Zaus: “I see nothing wrong with that.” Kurt: “…I’m going to need a Wits plus Awareness roll. God damn it Dean that was exactly what I had planned.” Kurt: “Yeah…bicker, bicker, bicker. Bicker, bicker, bicker. Didn’t check the assassin’s sleeves!” (XP!) Averine: “I’ll be your dummy.” Zaus: “Then drink the potion.” Averine: “Then I won’t be your dummy.” Zaus: “Kiri, I’m gonna magic at you.” Kiri: “What?!” Dean: “We can go looking for pieces of heart.” Stephanie: “…Yes, we look around the sewer for pieces of heart." Dean: "Oh look there's one in the assassin. Oh, this isn't what I wanted at all." Untitled 2 Jay: “Right. I’m gonna roll socialize…” *turns away and rolls dice* “Damn! You have lovely eyes.” Emily: “A flash on the screen of the name of the boss you killed.” Kurt/Puny Guard: “What are you talking about? Polio? We haven’t had an outbreak of Polio for 20 years!” Zaus: “And thank the goddesses for that!” Kurt: “So theoretically if you chopped your hand off, you could get it off.” Stephanie: “And we’re back to the ambidextrous merit.” Averine: *holds gun* “Hey, your prayer worked! Look what we got.” Kiri: “We got a glock.” Emily: “Deepfried?” Dean/Rob/Stephanie: “What???” Kurt: *after airplane noise* “Well, that’s the voice of reason flying away.” Kurt/New Puny Guard: “Well, I suppose there’s no harm in just a kiss.” Emily: *shakes head* “Never say that.” Kurt: “Funny enough…” Emily: “Are there cubbies?” Stephanie: “Great. Now we go plundering the rooms.” Dean: “Yes, we must do what all good adventurers do: ransack the empty rooms.” Kurt: “You found the exit. And by exit I mean checkout.” Stephanie: “Where we scan all our items?” *makes scanning motion* Dean: “One condom…used.” Zaus: “You guys go ahead. I’m in too deep!” (XP!) Averine: “If you’re going up to that supply closet, I’ll kill you!” Dean: “You couldn’t hear that.” Stephanie: *points to Kurt* “He said I could hear through the door.” Zaus: “…Sorry, be back later!” *locks door* Dean: “I’m going to take some of the less full ones and… then say ‘Hold on a tick, someone’s been at these.’” Kurt: “A golden hawk comes out of Jay and completely illuminates the room.” Dean: “Jay has a petronous!” Kiri: “I’ll ride with Jay because he’ll actually care if I fall off.” Stephanie: “Oh that’s right you’re still on a horse.” Zaus: “That’s right. I’m on a horse.” Kurt: “To the west you say the sun starts to rise.” Rob: “To the west?” Kurt: “Yes. To the west.” Category:Tides Of Shadow